


美人计

by KYotodo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Because this is a PWP, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, but that doesn't matter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 阿斯加德即将和人类展开终战，但他们需要拖住一个人：Anthony Stark。猜猜他们派去了谁？





	美人计

离开宴会厅的时候Stark的手一直绅士地扶在绿裙女士的下背——如果不考虑她的裙子露出了整个背部的话。他几乎整个人都贴在女士身上，她比他高一点儿，这让他靠在她肩上的样子显得有点小鸟依人。不过没人会指出这一点：依靠Stark的科技抵抗阿斯加德入侵的宾客不会，两位当事人更不会了。

“我还不知道你的名字呢，”他侧头在女士耳边说，“还是你觉得Love就好？”

女士含笑斜睨他。“听起来已经很好了。”她低沉的声音像绸缎一样丝滑，Stark耸了耸一边肩膀，推着她拐进最近的客房。他把门关上，转过身去，女士正站在床边，背对着他轻轻拨弄头发。Stark走上前去，双手轻轻搭在她肩上。

“我有件小礼物想送给你，”他轻柔地说着，手指滑过女士细长的脖颈。女士侧过头来，似笑非笑地看着他。“噢？是什么——”

她抬手猛击Stark的腹部，Stark灵巧地躲了过去，后退几步，一屁股坐在床沿。女士——她的五官渐渐发生了一些细微的变化，肩膀变得更宽，胸部平坦——他抬手摸了摸扣在脖子上的项圈，扬眉嗤笑一声。

“抑制项圈一号机，”Stark懒洋洋地说道，“实战证明它只能维持一个小时，不过也够谈谈话了，我是说，如果你想的话。Loki？我没认错吧。”

男士放下手。“你竟然吝啬到不肯给最新版的，Stark，真让人扫兴啊。”

Stark皱皱鼻子。“对敌人慷慨就是对自己残忍，没错吧？”

“亏我还忍住了没下毒呢。”Loki走上前来，低头俯视Stark。后者单手撑在床上，另一只手举起来挥了挥：“而那就是我愿意谈谈的原因。你的目的是什么？”

Loki微微侧头，双眼微阖。“呣，”他发出低沉的喉音，“有趣。”

“能麻烦你再说一遍吗？”Stark挑眉。Loki露齿一笑，猛地推了他一把。Stark猝不及防，仰面倒在床上，回过神来就看见男人仍然翠绿的眼睛。

他单手撑在Stark头边，抬起右手放在Stark心口。“当我恢复了这个性别以后，你似乎更感兴趣了。”

在他手掌下，Stark的心脏正剧烈跳动。Loki动了动手指，拂过反应堆的边缘，Stark下意识屏住呼吸。

“我一向男女通吃，”Stark说着推了推Loki的胸口，有点喘不过气来，“呃，你不打算谈谈吗？真的？”

“我想谈谈吗？当然，”Loki的手指向上拂过Tony的脖颈，挑起他的下巴，强迫他与自己对视，“但是你呢？嗯？”

他的吐息落在Stark嘴角，Stark下力气推了他一把，没推动。Loki像是被他无力的反抗逗笑了，抓住他的两只手往上推，单手固定在床上。妈的，他做这事也太轻而易举了，这些可恶的阿斯加德大力士。“阿斯加德想要什么？”他尽力保持冷静，“你的目的是什么？嘿——嘿！”他大幅度地挣扎了一下，但鉴于他背后就是床，身上压着Loki的一条腿，他的挣扎倒像是欲拒还迎似的，“别动手动脚的。”

“嘘——”Loki灵活地解开他的西装扣子，“我现在的目的就是让你高兴，所以你更喜欢哪样呢？主宰我？还是——”

他顿了一下，左手已经贴在Tony胸口皮肤上，“被我主宰？啊，你的心跳告诉我是后者。是不是？”

Stark不可思议地瞪着他。Loki带着一副胜利者的笑容，居高临下地望着他。大约是相貌生得好的缘故，他的凝视竟然带着点深情的意思。Stark恼火地喷了口气。

“是，”他翘起腿勾住Loki的腰，对他抛了个媚眼，“毕竟你是来让我高兴的，当然得你出力了，是不是？”

Loki加深了笑意，俯下身来轻柔地亲吻他的额头。“你可真是个小混蛋，”他亲昵地说着，一路向下亲吻Stark的眼睛、鼻尖、嘴唇。“颐指气使的小混蛋。”

Stark屈起腿，脚抵在床尾的挡板上。“闭嘴，干活，”他懒洋洋地说。Loki偏过头去咬他耳尖。

“遵命，大人，”他声音嘶哑地说。“那么，我要松开手了，你可不要乱动啊。”

他果真松开了手，Stark保持着双手举过头的姿势没动，Loki拖着他的臀部把他抱到床中间，然后灵活地除去他的西装裤。他跨坐在Stark身上，手指在嘴唇上来回拨弄，仿佛在思考从何开始。Stark不耐烦地踢了他一下：“动起来，Love。”

Loki哼了一声，躬身再次亲吻他。这一个吻不像上次那样蜻蜓点水，结束时Stark呼吸急促。Loki抓住他的手放在床头柜上：“抓好。”

“别命令我，”Stark半真半假地警告道。Loki假笑道：“请抓好，大人。”

“这才对，Love。现在开始干活吧，”Stark抬起臀部晃了下。

Loki把长发拨到耳后，伸手抓住Stark的胯部。他拨开Stark的衬衣衣角，露出他已经半勃的阴茎，毫不犹豫地张口含住头部。Stark发出一声半是叹息、半是呻吟的声响，略略张开腿。Loki攻势猛烈，吮吸舔弄无所不用。他一直保持着目光接触，绿宝石一样的眼睛从长长的睫毛后望着Stark，仿佛锁定猎物的蛇。

Stark花费了很大的精力才没横冲直撞，他死死地把自己压在床垫上，而Loki这混蛋仿佛故意要让他失去控制一般，一只手在他大腿内侧打转，另一只手在他腹部和腰侧徘徊，指尖像羽毛一样轻轻柔柔地打转，痒痒的感觉激得Stark浑身一个激灵。他怒目而视，Loki抬起头来，露出一个挑衅的笑容。

他慢慢地张大嘴，炫耀般露出他洁白尖利的牙齿，然后一口要在Stark大腿内侧。Stark咬住嘴唇低吼了一声，浑身绷紧。他深呼吸数次，这才睁开眼，Loki正用手指擦掉脸上的白浊，饶有兴趣的舔了舔。这景象让Stark觉得自己能再硬一次——如果他年轻个二十岁的话。

他缓了缓，正想说话，就把Loki掐住下巴。阿斯加德人的嘴唇几乎上撞上来的，Stark隐隐觉得牙根作痛。Loki用力咬了口他的嘴唇，然后挤开他的头，埋头在他脖颈用力吮吸。Stark嘶声道：“你是属狗的还是怎么——啊！”

没有任何预警，Loki的手指带着冰凉的粘稠的液体侵入Stark体内。Stark探头咬在Loki肩膀上，磨了磨牙。“你他妈在想什么！”

“你足够放松，大人，”Loki缓慢地抽出手指，探回时加到两根，“再说，你似乎也不介意一点小小的疼痛。”

他转动手腕时Stark情不自禁地发出了一声呻吟，Loki再次转动手腕，在他身下，Stark紧紧闭上眼睛，扭动腰胯迎合他的手指。

他忍不住俯身，用牙齿咬住衬衫一角把它拖开，露出雄性人类小小的乳头。他轻轻咬了一口，人类发出浸透欲望的闷哼声。

他的反应让Loki想到了无数种可能。然而要事优先；他草草做完扩张，诅咒着人类的脆弱抽出手指，跪坐起来，撩起裙角握住自己被忽视已久的勃起，小心翼翼地挤了进去。

Stark小口吸气地左右扭动着，他睁开双眼，眨掉生理性泪水。Loki伸手沾了一滴泪水，尝了尝。

“你很安静，”他说，“我还以为你是话很多的类型呢。”

“干你的活，Love，”Stark告诉他。

Loki掐住他的腰，似笑非笑道：“你是在邀请我更粗鲁一点吗？”

“来取悦我，”Stark半阖着眼睛斜睨他，红润的嘴唇略略分开，Loki把拇指压在他下唇上，Stark看了他一眼，轻轻叼住。他柔软的舌头卷住拇指，随后是轻柔的吮吸。Loki颤抖着吸了口气，拇指强硬地探进去，握住他的下巴。“我可以轻易地撕掉你的下颚，”他说，“或者捏碎你的头骨……你们人类如此脆弱。”

Stark慵懒地扇动睫毛。“你在等什么呢？”他以邀请的口吻说道，“杀了我，就没人能阻止阿斯加德入侵的步伐了，不是吗？”

“你有死亡倾向吗，Stark？”Loki在人类张口欲答时一插到底，耻骨紧紧地贴在人类的臀部。

“啊……”Stark失神地叹息一声，偏头靠在自己手臂上，看起来似乎不想回答。Loki抬起他一条腿环在自己腰上，人类配合地勾着他下沉。

与先前的口交不同，Loki的律动缓慢得令人发疯。他似乎刻意避开了先前找到的敏感点，Stark不满地轻踢他后腰，试图操纵他，但他的力气相比Loki根本微不足道。在几次催促未果之后，人类不满地抬起另一条腿，双腿锁住Loki的腰，把他往下带。

Loki发出愉快的笑声，捧着Stark的脸诱哄道：“告诉我你的感受，大人。”他把最后一个词咬在嘴里，含混地吐在Stark唇角。

“你很清楚我的感受，”Stark咬牙道，“我的腰在痛，我的背在痛，我的手在痛——还有我的嘴唇，被你这疯子咬得破皮了，我尝到血腥味——啊——”

“继续，”Loki含混道。他终于撞到Stark体内的敏感点，后者几乎是满足地叹息，断断续续地说道：“还有我的……乳头……真他妈的痛……啊！”他紧紧攀附在Loki身上，“我的阴茎也在痛，摩擦太过了，啊……还有我的……里面……”

“你太脆弱了，”Loki仿佛惋惜又仿佛洋洋得意地说道，“你们人类根本就不堪一击……但是就是这样才有趣啊——别绞得这么紧，”他呼吸一滞，伸手拍了拍Stark的臀部，“放松，让我来做体力活，大人。”

Star再次闭上眼睛。“我有种……感觉，”他说，“这不会很快结束。”

“呣，”Loki像模像样地考虑了一下，“一小时没问题吧。”他说。

“这真他妈疯狂，”Stark说，“一个小时的活塞运动？”

“不，”Loki维持着完美得叫人生气的流畅说道，“这不取决于我呀，大人，这取决于你什么时候……满足。”他露出一个堪称邪恶的笑容，“毕竟我是来让你快乐的，不是吗？”

Stark狠狠甩了甩头，挣得几分清明。“你真慷慨，”他说，“这就让我更加——更加好奇，啊——”

“为什么不请你自己想想呢？毕竟你如此聪明。”

“哈，”Stark扬头放松下来，任由Loki的律动带得他一耸一耸的。“你在拖延时间。”

“没错。”

“有人在外面战斗。”

“很对。”

“阿斯加德也会偷袭吗？”Stark嘲讽道。

“我想他们会的，”Loki的语调太过轻快，他探身掰开Stark紧紧握住床头板的手指，抱着他跪坐起来。重力让Stark更深地容纳下Loki的阴茎，人类发出了一声颤抖的呻吟。Loki轻易地托着他起起落落，Stark惊慌地挥舞手臂，最后抱住Loki以保持平衡。

“你和他们不是一边的？”他在Loki耳边问道。

Loki在他肩上咬了一口，又轻轻舔舐抚慰。“可以这么说吧，”他有些心不在焉地说道，“反正他们不会出什么岔子。”

Stark伸出一只手抓住他的头发。“你是他们最好的法师，”他说，“其他人大多数是蛮力派，不是什么我解决不了的事情。”

Loki哼了一声。“我知道。”他说。

“所以我猜我们在互相拖延时间，”Stark抓着他头发迫使他扬头看向自己，“Love，你的绿眼睛可真是漂亮。”

“没错，小人类，”Loki伸出一只手挠挠他发尾，语气近乎宠溺，“我叫这个双赢，你觉得呢？”

Stark发出一种猫科动物般的呼噜声。“没错。”然后他难受地扭了扭腰：“但你可以，你知道，快一点？或者怎样？我很忙的。”

Loki面无表情地把他推倒，掐着他的腰让他翻了个身。他从后面再次进入Stark，人类非常自觉地抓住床头板。

这一轮狂风骤雨以Stark的再次高潮结束。Loki在他之后高潮，按着他的腰尽数射在他身体里。Stark哑着嗓子骂他“混蛋”，“你知道清洁有多难吗？！”

“一个小时快到了，”Loki咬着他的耳朵含混地说，“要是你好好地求我，大人，说不定我的魔法还有点用呢？”

Stark打了个颤，过了会儿才开口：“拜托你，Loki？”

Loki笑得浑身发颤。“你就这点出息，小人类，”他傲慢地说。

“因为清洁真的很麻烦嘛，”Stark小声说。

Loki抱着他侧躺着，渐渐平息下来。Stark快睡着时感觉浑身一凉，他警觉地爬起来，被Loki拖回怀抱中：“嘘，睡吧，没事的。”

于是他就陷入了两个月以来最深的睡眠中。

　　


End file.
